In Love with Someone from a Diffrent Century
by Wolfy.Phantomhive-37
Summary: Mizuki R. Whitewolf and her sister, Rie A. Whitewolf live in San Francisco, CA in the 21 century, but in New Years Eve they meet someone and then they end up in the 19 century. They meet Ciel P. and Sebastian M. and stay in Ciel's mansion, while they are there, Mizuki is falling for Ciel and Rie is falling for Sebastian. Will they return the feelings or will they just be friends?
1. Character Infomation

****HAPPY NEW YEARS! XD I hope you guys are having an awesome time and also this chapter is just a character information page, its going to have information about my two characters. So I finally posted this story and I will also have this story on Wattpad, That's right, I have a Wattpad account and my Username is Wolfy_Dreamer I also posted this story in it and 'How to Forget About the Past' on my Wattpad account and another story but it is not a fanfiction. It took me so long because my sister always wants to use my laptop and if I don't let her use it my dad will take my laptop away. So Happy New Years. XD****

****P.S. The anime Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji does not exist in this fanfiction, so don't expect my two characters to go fangirl on Ciel and Sebastian and the rest of the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji characters.****

* * *

**Character info**

**Name:****Rie Alexis Whitewolf ( Rie means valued blessing in japanese for those who care)**

**Zodiac sign:****Pisces**

**Birth date:****February 21, 1993**

**Age:****20**

**Gender:****Female**

**Height:****5.6**

**Eyes:****Light purple**

**Hair: ****red brown**

**Family:****Her mom, Momoko came from Tokyo, Japan and her dad, Jason came from London, England and they meet in Paris. Rie was born in London, England and so was her sister, Mizuki. Rie and her parents lived in London, England for 8 years until the day Mizuki was born and then they moved to San Francisco, California. Also Rie is 8 years older than Mizuki.**

**Things she did in her life:****In high school she was dared to join the cheerleading team by her friend, Jazmin and when she joined it she actually liked it and she was really good at it, her team got first place in the cheerleading championship. She also entered a drawing contest held by her school and she won the grand prize to go to an amazing drawing camp a get 1,000 dollars. She likes playing the piano, violin, and acoustic guitar.**

**Personality:****She is beautiful, fun, athletic, kind, loving, sometimes rebellious, and can be random and quirky at anytime. She protects the people she loves and care for and if someone did something to someone she cares for she will beat them up, so don't mess with her, she might seem weak but she is actually very strong.**

**Likes:****Cats, Wolves, reading, drawing, music, dancing, singing, playing with Bacon her dog and Waffle her cat, the color red and black, cooking, food especially sweets, loves to watch anime and read manga (Mizuki showed her the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club' and after that she started watching other anime shows), ( and other things that you will read in this fanfiction).**

**Dislikes:****lizards, bullies, spiders and some other insects, people being mean to her and people she cares for, when people don't treat her like a real person just because she's a girl, (and other things that you will read in this fanfiction).**

* * *

**Name:****Mizuki Rachel Whitewolf**

**Zodiac sign:****Sagittarius**

**Birth date:****September 10, 2002**

**Age:****12**

**Gender:****Female**

**Height:****5.1**

**Eyes:****Bright forest green**

**Hair:****Dyed top of head light brown and left the rest black**

**Family:****Her mom, Momoko came from Tokyo, Japan and her dad, Jason came from London, England and they meet in Paris. Mizuki was born in London, England and so was her older sister, Rie. Her sister and her parents told her that they lived in London, England for 8 years and then after she was born they moved to San Francisco, California. Also Mizuki is 8 years younger than her older sister, Rie.**

**Things she did in her life:****When she entered middle school, Mizuki choose music as her elective class and she picked the electric guitar as the instrument she wanted to play and then she realized that she loves playing the electric guitar and she's really good at it and she also realized that she was really good at singing and dancing, but not as good as her sister. Also she saw her sister, Rie drawing Waffle (Waffle is Rie's cat) and she asked Rie's if she could draw with her, Rie said yes and when they finish drawing Waffle, Mizuki's drawing came out better than her sisters and Rie told Mizuki that she should enter a art class.**

**Personality:****She is nice, kind, fun and very quirky but she tries to hide it because she's afraid what people think of her if she acts the way she is, her sister has told to be herself and don't be afraid to be yourself but she keeps on telling her that she is not like her but Rie never gives up on Mizuki. People tell her she is very pretty but she doesn't believe them. She's strong and very athletic and flexible, she does karate, gymnastics, and basketball. She also looks up to her sister a lot, they have lo of things in common. **

**Likes:****wolves, drawing, music, dancing, singing, photography, the colors black and white and blue, anime and manga, fashion, sweets, playing with her sister**

**and her sister's dog bacon and her cat Waffle, ( and some other things that will be in the fanfiction).**

**Dislikes:****snakes, spiders, people being mean to her or her family, not treating her the way she wants to be treated, people thinking she's weak, ( and more things that will be in the fanfiction). **


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**So this is the beginning of the story, the last chapter was just character information page. So here it is, the beginning of the story. Oh yeah, This fanfiction will take place on the first season of the anime. Okay, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

The carriage stopped in front of my mansion, the carriage door opened revealing Sebastian.

"My lord, we arrived." Sebastian said, sticking out his hand to help me out of the carriage, I take his hand and step out of the carriage

"Sebastian take my cloak and top hat back to my room, I would like to take a small walk around the garden before I go work in my study." I said as I removed my cloak and top hat and hand them to Sebastian

"Yes, My lord and may I ask what would you like for your lunch today?"

"Surprise me." I say and dismiss him to go inside.

I was walking around the white rose bushes when I heard a moan, I look around and see no one around, then I hear the moan again and I walk around and see a hand laying on the ground by a tree. I walk closer to the tree and look around it and there was two girls lying on the ground one that was about my height with the top of her hair a red brown color, the rest of the hair was black and the other girl that was of course taller than me had full red brown hair.

The girl that was about my height opened her eyes, her eye color was a beautiful forest green. Wait, in my mind, did I just think she had BEAUTIFUL EYES! When she noticed me standing there looking at her, she started freaking out and she shook the tall girl laying next to her

"Wake up!" she yelled in a whisper. The other girl and started to open her eyes "Mmm… what do you want?" she sat up and saw me standing there, she started eyeing me up and down

"Who the hell are you and where are we?" the tall girl said and she got up and helped the other girl get up

I cleared my throat to speak "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and you are at the Phantomhive Manor." I said and they just stared at me

"Oh." was all they said

"And may I ask who are you?"

"My name is Rie Alexis Whitewolf and this is my sister, Mizuki Rachel Whitewolf." Rie said as she presented herself and her sister, '_So that's why they look so alike.' _I thought

"Can I ask you, what are you doing here at my manor?" I ask and they just stared at each other with confusion

"We have no idea how we got here, one minute we were at our house and the next we know it, we were here." Mizuki said and she stood beside her sister and I noticed behind them were two medium size bags and a violin case and something else. They noticed that I was looking behind them and they turned around and saw the stuff behind them

"It looks like some our stuff came with us." Rie said and she walked and grabbed the blue bag and handed it her to her sister and the other case that was bigger than the other one and Rie grabbed the red bag and the violin case

"Oh by the way, what city are we in right now? This does not look like San Francisco at all." Mizuki asked

"You are in London of course." I said and their faces had 'WHAT!' written all over them.

"D-do you mean L-london, England?" Mizuki asked

"Yes London, England."

"How the hell did we get here?!" they both yelled in unison and started to freak out

"Im not sure what you mean by that but if you would like, I can help you find where you live and maybe get you home, also you can stay in my mansion until then." I said politely.

Once they heard me they started to calm down and they looked at me

"Really, you would do that for us?"Rie said as she put down her stuff

"Of course, it would be rude to let two young women walking around London by themselves." I didn't know when but as soon as I stopped talking, Rie ran towards me and hugged me, very tight.

"Thank you so much Ciel." She said and Mizuki walk up to me and started hugging me

"Your welcome and can you please stop hugging me?" both of them let go of me and they walked back to pick up their stuff

"Okay if you will follow me I'll ask my butler to prepare two rooms for you guys." I said

"Okay" they both said in unison

We were walking back to the mansion and they were looking at the white roses and I asked them if they would like some white roses in their rooms and they said yes, I can have Sebastian do that later. When we reached the kitchen door (it was the closest door to get inside) we saw Sebastian talking to Brad about not using flamethrowers and dynamite in the kitchen.

Once I let Rie and Mizuki in and close the door Sebastian and Brad turn to look at us and Sebastian dismisses Brad to go put away his flamethrowers and to clean the kitchen, after that Brad exits the kitchen.

"Young Master may I ask who are these young ladies and why are they not dressed like a proper ladies should be?" Sebastian asked

"Sebastian, this is Rie Alexis Whitewolf" I pointed at Rie "And her sister, Mizuki Rachel Whitewolf." and then I pointed at Mizuki

"Good evening My Ladies. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the butler of the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian asked

"Hello." they both said at the same time

"And to answer your second question Sebastian, I don't know why they are dressed like that." I said

"Hey! don't judge what we wear, just look at what you're wearing. No one has worn that since like the 19th century." Rie said to me and Sebastian, when she said that, me and Sebastian just look at her in confusion

"What are you talking about? We are in the 19th Century." I said and they looked at me in disbelief

"What do you mean that we are in the 19th-. Wait, the witch." Rie said. '_The witch? Okay now I'm even more confused than before' _I thought to myself and I looked at them both and they were staring at a necklace they both had on their necks.

Sebastian stepped in front of me to speak

"Lady Rie exactly what do you mean by 'the witch'?" Sebastian asked, Rie was about to answer when we all heard a stomach growl and the room went silent

"It seems both of you a hungry."Sebastian chuckled and I started to chuckle quietly myself. They nodded in agreement, their faces flushed with bright red

"My Lord, shall I make more snacks and tea for lunch?" Sebastian asked me

"Yes and also prepare two guest rooms and start the bath for them."

"Yes, My Lord."before Sebastian walks away, I grabbed his tail coat and tell him lean down, I whisper into his ear

"Also put a vase of white roses in both rooms, one for for Rie and one for Mizuki."

"Right away My Lord." and he walks away."

I turn around to Rie and Mizuki and they were just looking at me, I sighed "If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms and you can clean yourselfs up, afterwards Sebastian will take you to my study and we will have a snack there and talk about 'the witch'." I said and they nod in agreement and they walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I had prepared the two guest rooms my Young Master ordered, I walked out to the garden to get the white roses that my master said to get for the two sisters. They seem very odd to me and they give me the feeling that they aren't from around here '_I will find out what's so odd about them later.'_ I thought to myself. I found the white rose bushes and cut 20 rose and walk back inside, I place 10 roses in each vase.

I reach one of the guest rooms, I knock on the door. The door opened and revealed Mizuki

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Mizuki but my Young Master ordered me to place a vase of white roses in the two guest rooms I prepared."

"Thank you Sebastian. You can give me the vase of roses, I can put them in here myself but you can take the other vase to my sister." she said

"Alright, Miss Mizuki." I said and handed her the vase, I bow and walk to the other guest room, it was a little further away than the Mizuki's room. I knock on the door and Rie opens it

"Oh, hi Sebastian." she said with a beautiful cheerful smile.

"Hello Miss Rie, I came to bring you a vase of white roses my Master ordered to get. Where shall I put it?"

"You can put it on that empty table right there." she said and pointed to the small circular table. I walk in and place the vase on the table and while I placed the vase I noticed she had a violin with her

"Miss Rie, do you play the violin or is this your sisters?" I asked, she turned to look at me

"Yes I play the violin, my grandma taught me how. This violin used to belong to her and she gave it to me for my 19th birthday but I mostly leave it out of the case because it has her name on it and I don't want to see it." her smile turned into a slight frown

"If it's alright with you, I would like to know why don't you want to see your grandmother's name?"

"It's because a week after my birthday she died." she said and she wiped away some tears. Humans are so emotional but for some reason I felt pity for her, which is very strange I usually never feel pity for humans.

"My dearest apologies, I didn't mean to make you sad." I said and I bowed

"It's okay Sebastian, You didn't know. If you want you can look at the violin." she said and put the most cheerful smile she could.

I open the violin case and it revealed a white violin with music notes on it, I have never seen one like this before.

"This is a beautiful violin Miss Rie. With your permission may I play it a little?" I said

"Thank you for the compliment and yes, you may play it." she said with a smile

* * *

**Rie's POV**

I had let Sebastian have permission of playing my violin. Sebastian put the violin in proper position and he started playing a beautiful piece. '_I think I know that piece. It's London bridge is falling down- violin version.' _I thought, he played the whole song

I clapped "Sebastian that was beautiful. Actually london bridge is falling down was the first violin piece I learned." Sebastian bowed and placed the violin on the bed

"Thank you for the compliment Miss Rie and if you want I can teach you more violon music while you are here."

"Really? That would be great, thank you Sebastian."

"You are very welcome My Lady. I shall leave now so you can get ready for lunch." he said as he walked towards the door

"Okay Sebastian, I'll see you later." I waved at him

"I'll see you at lunch time My Lady." he said and exited the room.

I picked up my violin from the bed and I put it back in its case, I look at the name carved inside the violin case '_This belongs to: Quinn Whitewolf'_ I thought I felt a tears fall down my cheek, I wipe them away "Don't cry, grandma wouldn't want you to be sad because she's gone, she would want you to be happy." I stopped crying and I started taking off my clothes so I could get in the bath.

When I got in the bath, I started think about what the witch said to me and Mizuki. And I relaxed in the bath a little.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, it took me so long to write because I had so many was to start the story but I finally finished. I hope you guys keep on reading. Until the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2:The Explaning

**Hi you guys. Here is the next chapter, chapter 3.I am so sorry it took me so long to update, Im having a lot of trouble keeping up with school and hobbies so it's really hard to write my you to the people who are following/favorite my story, it means so much to me, thank you. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Rie's POV**

I got out of the bathtub and I dry myself, I wrap the towel around myself and walk out of the bathroom. I walked to where my bags was and there was a note on it, I read it out loud "_Miss Rie, I have put some dresses for you in the wardrobe but my Young Master said that if you do not want to wear those you can wear whatever you have in your bags._

_Sincerely, Sebastian" _I put the note back on the bag and I open the wardrobe, there were a lot of dresses but I didn't want to wear 19th century clothing right now, so I just decided to wear what I have in my bag.

I open my bag and took out some clothes I picked out. I decided to wear a white long sleeve shirt with black lines on it, a black skirt with a bunch of flowers on it, the skirt goes over my knees a little bit. And for shoes I picked out a pair of black flats.

I get changed. Once im done changing, I grab my hair brush and brush my hair. After i'm done brushing my hair, I pick up my dirty clothes and put them in a empty drawer that was under the wardrobe door. I picked up everything and I walk out of 'my' room.

* * *

**~Mizuki's POV~**

I got out of the bathroom and I walk into 'my' room.

'_I don't really know what i'm going to wear' _I thought, then I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear someone knock on the door. I start freaking, I not even changed yet

"Hey Mizuki. It's me Rie." I hear her said from the other side of the door. I sigh in relief. I unlock the door and walk to the bathroom

"Come in." I said and I hear the door open.

"Mizuki where are you?" Rie asked and I stick my head out and she sees me. She looked so much prettier than me and she was much better at picking clothes than I am.

"Hey Rie, can you help me pick out something to wear?" I said embarrassed

she turns to look at me and she smile "Of course." she said "No lets see what you have in your bag." she said and opened my bag.

After a minute she gives me a purple tank top that has the word 'Free' on it, white skinny jeans, gray nike high top shoes and the nike logo was black, and she also gives me my black neff beanie. I go change in the bathroom.

Once im done I walk out of the bathroom. Rie was sitting on the bed and she just kept staring out the window

"Rie are you alright?" I asked

She snapped out of it and she looked at me

"Yeah im fine , Im just wondering what the witch meant when she said that she gave us some gifts."she said

"I know right, that was confusing and then she gave us these necklaces." I said and Rie took out her necklace from under her shirt, I did the same. It was a necklace that had a black crystal shard on it.

We hear a knock on the door. Rie stands up from the bed and goes to open the door. She opens it and Sebastian was there.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I knock on the door of Mizuki's room. I wait a couple of seconds and Rie opens the door.

I don't really know what she was wearing but she looked beautiful in it.

"Miss Rie, Miss Mizuki, I have come to get you and take you to have lunch with the master outside in the garden." I said as I bow to them

"Okay Sebastian. You can wait outside, we will be out shortly." Rie said and I nod in agreement. She closes the door.

A minute passes when the two sisters come out.

"Now then, Miss Rie and Miss Mizuki. I will escort you outside." I say and they just nod.

While we were walking I see Mizuki using something is her hand. It's rectangular and black from the back and it was bright from the front and she was taping the front. '_What is that?'_ I thought to myself.

"Miss Mizuki, if you don't mind me asking, what is that thing you are holding in your hand?" I ask

"Oh, It's an iPhone 5. Do you want to see it?" she asks, I was about to answer when she grabs my hand and puts the thing she calls an 'iPhone' on my hand. I look at it.

Im confused "This is quite weird. And how exactly do you use this?" I ask

Rie walks over to where I am standing and she starts helping me

"You press the top button to turn on or off." she pressed the button and the thing went bright but she continued "Then you just slide the bottom of the screen to unlock it, once you unlock it you can start using it." she says and she grabs my finger and she slide my finger across the thing and something else pops out. It was a black cat with white ears and blue eyes.

I smile "How is this little feline?"

"Oh, that's my sister's cat. Her name is Waffle." Mizuki said and I just kept on staring at the cat

"Sebastian do you like cats?" Rie asks

"Yes, I am quite fond of cats." I said as I returned the 'iPhone' to Mizuki.

"That's great. I hope one day you can meet my cat, she really loves people." she said with a smile, she looked beautiful when she smiled.

"That would be nice." I said and we kept walking down the hallway.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Sebastian, Rie, and Mizuki made it outside to the garden and Ciel was already waiting.

Rei and Mizuki sat down at the round table and Ciel was sitting on the other side.

"Today for lunch we have a Lemon Meringue Pie and Victoria Sponge Cake. And for tea we have Earl Gray tea." Sebastian said as he placed the tea in front of them. The he asked them which cake would they like, Ciel and Mizuki said the sponge cake, Rie said the pie. Sebastian placed the desserts in front of them.

"So Rie, Mizuki, I will like to ask you how did you get here? Where are you from? And who is this 'witch'?" Ciel asked the two sisters.

They just stared at each other and then Mizuki answered

"To answer your first question Ciel, we don't know how we got here but we might have a clue." then she turned to Rie "The answer to your second question, We are from the 'future' the year 2015 and we live/lived in America in a state called California." she said.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at them with a confused look '_Okay what the hell does she mean by they are from the future' _Sebastian thought

"What the hell do you mean by that you are from the 'future'?" Ciel asked confused

"Okay I think I might know how we got here but lets start from the beginning. " Rie said as she and her sister started explaining

**~Before Rei and Mizuki were sent into the 19th Century~**

It was December 31, 2014. It meant that it was New Years Eve ,the night before 2015. Rie and Mizuki were at their uncle's house along with their parents, they were playing chess with their cousins.

Mizuki was playing with her cousin, Josh who was 2 years older than her. Mizuki was beating Josh and he started to freak out, he's never been beaten before especially by Mizuki but also he didn't know if she could play or not she always said no when they asked her if she wanted play. Until now.

Mizuki moved one of her chess pieces and she beat Josh. Everyone started to make fun of Josh, just because Mizuki was the first to beat him.

Josh was about to tell her to do a rematch When Rie came in

"Hey Mizuki I need to go back to the house, do you want to come with me?" she asked Mizuki

"Sure." she said and she left Josh feeling like a loser.

Rie and Mizuki got in the car and drove to their house. Their house was and 1 ½ half away so it took a while to get there.

Once they got to their home they got off and walked towards the door. Rie opened it with her keys and they walked in

"OKay I just need to get my laptop and something mom forgot. You can go get something if you forgot it or just sit on the couch." Rei said and Mizuki went upstairs to her room.

Once Mizuki gets to her room, she goes in and tries to find her iPhone. she couldn't find it before their her whole family left the house to go to her uncle's house.

She found her iPhone under her pillow. She turned it on and saw it had full charge and it was a good thing because it was going to take another 1 ½ hour to get back to her uncle's house. So basically she was going to go with 1 ½ hour being bored again.

"Mizuki I got the things my mom told me to get, we can leave now!" Rei Yelled from downstairs.

Mizuki heard her and she went downstairs. Once she was in the living room, Mizuki saw that Rie was carrying boxes with wrapping paper around the boxes.

"Aren't those the Christmas presents we bought for Izumi's Family while they were in Japan." Mizuki asked

"Yeah, mom said that they were coming in an 11:00 and she told me to come to the house and get the gifts." Rie said

"Oh." was all Mizuki said before she started helping her sister.

Rie and Mizuki got the last boxes in the car. They grabbed their bags that they had in the car and put their bags on their laps.

"Why did we have to bring bags with us? We can just drive back to our house. It's not like it's 2 days away." Mizuki complained

Rie sighed "Because mom doesn't really like driving in night and tomorrow we are going to go to the mall with our cousins Jasmin, Emi, Emily, and Momoko."

"Oh" was all Mizuki said.

They were about to leave when they heard got off the car and they saw Bacon barking at something in the trees.

**~A/N: Rie and Mizuki's house is close to a forest, so there are a lot of trees.~**

"Bacon must of gotten out when we were brought the boxes to the cars." Mizuki said

Rie sighs "Well, we have to get Bacon back in the house before- Hey!" Rie was cut off when she saw that Bacon went running after whatever was in the forest.

"Bacon get back here, NOW!" Rie yelled but Bacon kept on running after the thing in the forest. Rie and Mizuki went after Bacon, they kept following him.

They ran after Bacon for 2 minutes when they saw him stop between two trees

"Finally! He stopped." Mizuki panted. They walked next to Bacon and saw that he was staring at a black crystal shard with white glowing sparks that was about the size Bacon's head

"This is what Bacon came after." Mizuki said

"Apparently, yes." Rie said.

Rie and Mizuki kneeled down and looked at the black shard closer. They knew they shouldn't touch it but curiosity got the best of them, both their hands reached out to touch it and when they touched it the white sparks inside the crystal faded away.

"That was strange. As soon as we touched it the white sparks in the crystal faded a-" Rie was cut off when she felt the ground m shake a little

"What was that?" Mizuki asked

"I don't know." Rie said.

They waited to see what happens next. The waited for a couple of seconds and then they fell through a hole in the ground. The the hole closed, leaving their dog alone barking and whimpering.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I just didn't want you guys to wait too long, I'll try to update faster. Also im thinking of making two more fanfics right after I finish my two fanfictions. One is going to be a Ouran High School Host Club fanfic and the other a Soul Eater fanfic, You guys can leave comment about if you think if it's a good idea but if you don't leave comments that's okay im going to make them anyway.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Explaning part 2

**New chapter! Chapter 4Enjoy! CX Sorry its short**.

_(Chapter being when Rie and Mizuki fell through a hole that came out of nowhere)_

Rie and Mizuki fell through the hole on the ground. They were both sure that the hole wasn't there before, but they were too busy screaming their lungs out to think about it.

It was pitch black. they saw nothing but darkness, then they saw white glowing circle. They fell through the white circle.

Right after they went through it they saw a red and yellow tiled floor. They were about hit the floor. Rie and Mizuki closed their eyes waiting to hit the floor but it never came. They opened their eyes and saw that the were floating right above the floor, only inches away from it. Then they landed softly on the floor.

"Where are we?" Mizuki asked

"You were transported by the black shards to the mansion of my Mistress Nora Pierce, also known as 'The Golden Witch'." a voice said.

Rie and Mizuki turned to see who was talking. They looked at the top of the mansions huge staircase. They saw a man with gray eyes and light brown hair that was combed back and he was wearing a butler uniform. He looked to be around hi 30's.

"Who's 'The Golden Witch' and who are you?" Rie asked

"She is a witch with great power and she is also in control of this household. And I am her butler, my name is Asher Wood." Asher said

Rie and Mizuki got up from the floor and looked around then looked back at Asher

"My name is Rie Alexis Whitewolf and this is my younger sister, Mizuki Rachel Whitewolf. Can you show us the way back to our house?" Rie asked Asher

"First you have to talk to Mistress Nora, then she will decide to help you or not." he walked up the stairs on the right "I will lead you to my mistress's study." he said.

Rie and Mizuki followed Asher up the stairs.

They got to the study and Asher knocked. "Come in" a female voice said

They walked in and there was a girl that looked looked like she was 15-16 years old. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a simple 19th century dress that was black with golden ruffles and a gold ribbon around her waist.

"Mistress, I brought the two girls who were transported by the black shards." Asher said. She nodded and he left.

"So I assume you to want my help?" Nora asked. Rie and Mizuki nodded.

"Okay you will go home but first you will go and do a mission I assigned you two for but I won't say what it is. You will just have trust me." Nora said

Both sisters were confused "What do you mean mission?" Mizuki asked

"Like I said I won't tell you but I will give you these for your mission." She said and made two mini size black shard necklaces appeared on her hand. Then she made the necklaces float towards the sisters.

"With those I will be able to tell you when the time to go home is. When it is time they will glow gold and you will go somewhere will no one will see you go through the portal that will bring you back here and after that I will take care of the rest." Nora said as she turned to look out the window.

"But what if they don't glow?" Rie asked

"They will glow." Nora said

They heard a knock on the door and Nora told them to come in. Some servants brought both sister's stuff.

"Is that our bags and instruments that were in my car?" Rie asked

"Yes. I thought you guys would want them to entertain yourself."Nora said

Nora turned to look at Rie and Mizuki. "I will send you to destination now. And I promise you that you will come back." She said and she opened a portal. And there was a bit of wind in the room from the portal.

"How do we know that we will return?" Rie yelled

"You will! Trust me!" Nora said and with that both sisters jumped through the portal.

**~After Rie and Mizuki were sent to the 19th century and they are done telling how they got there.~**

**~Ciel's POV~**

"So that is how we got here." Rie said.

"So let me get this straight, you two are from the future, the year 2015 and you are here because a witch by the name Nora Pierce gave you two a mission here?" I asked

"Yeah, pretty much." They both said in unison.

Okay, this is a lot to take in.

I sighed "Well you two can stay here while you do your mission."

"Thanks Ciel. That means a lot." Mizuki said as she smiles sweetly. Her smile is really beautiful. Wait what did I just think?!

I shook the thought out of my head "Well, dinner will be ready at noon so you can do something that will entertain you while dinner is being finished." I said

They nodded "Okay I think we will just stay in our rooms so if you need us will be in there." Mizuki said and they got up and left.

"That explains the clothes they wear." Sebastian said

"But they are interesting. I wonder what their mission is?" I said

**~They had dinner and they were all going to sleep~**

**~Sebastian's POV~**

I already helped my Master get ready for bed so I was going to my room. I walked down the hallway and I saw Rie. She was wearing black shorts that went to her mid thigh and a shirt that had the words "Breaking Benjamin" on it with some type of symbol on it.

"Oh hey Sebastian." She said

"Hello Miss Rie. What are doing at this hour?" I asked

"I wanted water but I just realized I don't know where the kitchen is." She said embarrassed

I chuckled at her expression "I can help you." I said and she just nodded.

We went to the kitchen and I it her a cup of water.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. Her smile is beautiful. After she finished I took her back to her room.

I left her at her room and told her goodnight.

I get this weird feeling around her and I also get the feeling that she isn't completely human, neither is Mizuki.

**Well there's chapter 4 or 3 if you don't count the "character information" chapter. But I count it. And what do you think guys think that Rie and Mizuki are? Please comment what you think about my story.**


	5. AN Not an update

Hello my readers!

so I have been reading through my stories and I noticed something's that are weird. So if you guys are reading my stories and you get a notification about it that means I'm just fixing some errors but I will update the next chapter soon.


	6. im sorry

I am sorry to say this but I will not be using to post my stories anymore. I will be using Wattpad, I think its better. I will still have my account but I wont write or post stories on it anymore. I will continue both my stories on Wattpad, if you want to keep on reading them just search up the name of my stories. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
